Well, This is Awkward
by orgil1111
Summary: udah dari pemotretan harus pulang larut, terus Kise menemukan maling di kamarnya! apakah dewi keberuntungan sedang mengetesnya? penasaran? monggo dibaca, WARNING: yaoi, NSFW, garing. UPDATED! CHAPTER 3: Alternate End, Hukuman.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: Kise x Kuroko**

**Rating: M**

**Genre**: **Romance**(probably)**,** **Humor**(but not really)**.**

**~contains Yaoi, NSFW, Maybe OOC, Typo(s). don't like? then don't read. Setting: Kise and Kuroko are neighbors.~**

* * *

**Well, This Is Awkward.**

Photo session Kise akhirnya selesai. Setelah latihan basket di sekolah, Kise harus langsung cepat-cepat kerja sebagai model. Sayangnya, di tempat kerja ada masalah, jadi Kise harus pulang lebih larut. Kise melihat jam tangannya, yang menunjukkan waktu 00.23 AM dan mengeluh "Besok ada latihan pagi, lagi.." sighing, Kise berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya dan terkejut melihat lampu kamar apartemennya menyala.

Kise kan tinggal sendiri? Kise langsung ngebut menuju apartemennya. Dan saat dia masuk ke sana, lampu ruang tamu dan ruangan lainnya masih tidak menyala. Yang namanya mau malingin orang, kan harus mencari dengan benar, kok lampunya mati? Apa malingnya bisa menggunakan night vision seperti kucing? Dan ruangannya juga masih rapih, tidak ada tanda-tanda seorang maling sempat mampir. Di tengah kebingungannya, Kise mendengar suara yg menganggunya. _Tapi jika mau masuk ke apartemen ini kan harus tinggal disini atau jika masuk bersama dengan penghuni apartemen dengan kartu_. _Tapi maling-maling jaman sekarang memang mengerikan.._ fikir Kise kembali. Suara itu berasal dari kamarnya. Ia mendekati kamarnya diam-diam supaya tidak mengejutkan 'maling'nya dan terkejut saat mendengar suara orang familiar

"Nggh.. Kise.. Kise-kun.. ahh.. mnn.." desah seseorang yang begitu familiar di telinga Kise.

_Sangat begitu _familiar, sehingga Kise sebenarnya tidak harus melihat untuk mengetahui orangnya.

Tapi namanya juga penasaran, akhirnya Kise mengintip ke dalam kamarnya. Dan benar saja itu maling.

Maling hatinya Kise, Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi bukan hati yang berfungsi untuk memproduksi empedu, ya..

_K-K-Ku.. Kurokocchiii?! Ngapain ditempat tidurku, dan.._ Pikir Kise. Kurokocchi, atau Kuroko, sedang tiduran di tempat tidur Kise, memeluk (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mencium) bantal Kise sambil memenuhi hasrat biologis dirinya (ip yu know wat ai min). Kuroko adalah tetagga apartemennya sejak lama dan juga cinta pertama Kise yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, itu sih yang Kise selalu pikirkan, tapi sepertinya tidak juga.. walaupun Kise pikir ini cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, sebenarnya Kise belum pernah benar-benar menyatakan cintanya. Hanya ngerengek minta Kuroko "Kurokocchi kudasai!"

Kise yang melihat pemandangan erotis di depannya juga sudah tidak tahan. Drip.. drip.. suara tetesan cairan merah dari hidung modelnya. Mimisan. Sebelum mimisannya bertambah parah, Kise segera menyumpel hidungnya dengan tisu. Membuatnya seperti hantu-hantu di film horor, tapi kalau hantunya ikemen gini, mah.. yakin, para fangirl mau didatengin hantunya tiap malem, bahkan mungkin ada yang menawarkan dirinya ke setan supaya di datengin sama hantu ikemen begini, lalu foto-foto sambil masukin fotonya ke jejaring sosial.. dasar fangirl.. setelah yakin mimisannya berhenti, dia melepaskan tisunya, mengelap hidungnya dan kembali meneliti orang yang sedang tiduran di kamarnya. Siapa lagi, sih yang punya rambut berwarna biru muda dan dengan kulit putihnya.. _It is Kurokocchi alright_.. Pikirnya lagi.

Bagian dirinya yang dibawah juga menyukai pemandangan tersebut. Kise menelan ludah, dan membuka kamarnya pelan-pelan, supaya tidak mengagetkan 'maling' itu. "Kurokocchi?" panggil Kise.

Kuroko melihat ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya dengan khas. Dan bertemu mata Kise yang berwarna coklat madu. Terkejut, sambil refleks Kuroko menutupi dirinya dengan selimut Kise, mencoba untuk menggunakan missdirectionnya tp tak berhasil. Sementara, bagian bawahnya masih tegang.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**A.N:**

Oke.. ini fic pertama di ane KuroBasu. Dan fic pertama ane reted M tee hee~. Ok lol. Dan ini Otepeh saya. ini nggak lucu ya? *readers: emang* saya ngga biasa nge-joke, sih.. =3= (maklum, saya_ hikikomori_) apakah sudah ada fic yang seperti ini? kalo sudah, please tell me. ah.. untuk ini, judul dan genrenya masih belom pasti (ya iyalah... mana ada seperti ini dibilang humor?), bagi kk-kk yang punya ide judul/genre lebih pas, bilang saja ke saya! yang hot-hot nanti chapter 2, btw~ Ini terinspirasi dari Eroge yang pernah saya mainin (ada lagi yang suka main Eroge disini?). Jadi.. saya (niatnya) bikin 2 ending! Tapi karna saya bingung mau bikin True End yang mana, pada akhirnya saya minta para readers untuk memilih..

_A. Batsu_

_B. Issho ni tsuzukeru_

Yang tau artinya dan mengerti silakan milih, yang ngga tau juga silakan pilih dari hati nurani, yang mana yang kata-katanya lebih sreg dihati(?). Tapi kalo nggak ada yang milih, ya.. oke deh *sobs* nanti yang dapet voting paling dikit bakal dijadiin Alternate End. ah.. update paling cepat 10 hari dari chapter ini di publish. Kalau paling lambat, 1 bulan. Kalau lebih dari 1 bulan, mungkin saya mat—sibuk. Feel free to review, ya kk-tachi~ sankyu.


	2. True End

**Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: Kise x Kuroko**

**Rated: M**

**Genre**: **Romance**(probably)**.**

**~contains Yaoi, NSFW, OOC, Typo(s), AU. don't like? then don't read. Setting: Kise and Kuroko are neighbors.~**

* * *

**Well, This is Awkward**

**Issho ni Tsuzukeru – True End**

.

.

Walaupun tadi hampir klimaks, tapi tiba-tiba melihat ekspresi Kise yang menunjukkan kaget, tidak percaya, dan sorot matanya yang seperti mengatakan "siapa kau? Kau bukan Kurokocchi" langsung membuat Kuroko lemas. Lemas bagian bawahnya, dan juga seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya ingin bisa benar-benar menghilang seperti saat di pertandingan. Menghilang menjadi bayangan. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak mungkin

Kise berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, dengan langkah sedikit canggung karna apa yang terjadi barusan. Kise kemudian menaruh dirinya disamping Kuroko yang badannya tertutupi selimut semua. Menyentuh bagian yang Kise percaya adalah punggung Kuroko, dan menepuk-nepuk bagian itu. "Kurokocchi.. _etto_, aku tau ini agak—"

tetapi kalimat Kise dihentikan oleh gerakan Kuroko yang masih tertutup selimut putih Kise secara tiba-tiba. Kuroko berguling di atas kasur, dgn dirinya masih tertutupi selimut, lalu tiba-tiba berdiri di kasur. Kuroko kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya sampai setara dengan bahu. "Kise-kun.. ehm, Kise Ryota.. kau sedang bermimpi.." Kata Kuroko tiba-tiba dengan suara yang diseram-seramkan. Sebenarnya Kuroko juga tidak berharap jawaban apa-apa, hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung, mungkin?

"Eh..?" Kise bingung harus bagaimana. Apakah _tsukkomi_*? Tidak.. yang biasa ber-_tsukkomi_ bukan Kise, lagipula akan tidak lucu kalau Kise yang memberikan _tsukkomi_. Apakah tertawa? Tidak, mungkin itu malah akan menyakiti hati Kurokocchi. Atau pura-pura takut? Apalagi itu.. Kuroko pasti akan mengira Kise mengejeknya. Akhirnya Kise diam saja, duduk ditempat sambil memperhatikan Kuroko.

Hening..

Kuroko menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur lagi, guling-guling sampai dirinya benar-benar tertutup selimut Kise kecuali kepalanya dan menggeliat nggak jelas di kasur.

Hening...

"Kurokocchi?" tanya si pirang.

"Kise-kun, aku ini cacing"

GLEK! _KKUUUUUURRRROOOOOKOOCCCHIIIIIIII! _Inner Kise mati sedikit, karna ke-OOC-an Kurokocchi hari ini. _Apa? Hari ini apa salahku? Apa salahku sampai bisa melihat Kurokocchi yang berbeda?! Yah.. bukannya aku membencinya, sih_... Batin Kise. Mungkin di dalam, Kise sedang fanboying. Walaupun di dalam Kise begitu berisik, tapi diluar Kise hanya menatap Kuroko bingung.

"Eh? Kupikir Kise-kun takut cacing? Sekarang sudah nggak takut, lagi, ya?" tanya Kuroko dengan polos dan ekspresi datarnya.

_Kalau cacingnya Kurokocchi, sih.. siapa yang takut?!_ Itu yang ingin Kise katakan tapi, dia pikir itu lebih baik disimpan di hati saja. Rasanya ingin sekali Kise memeluk Kuroko sekarang. "Un.. aku masih takut cacing, kok.. tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba, Kurokocchi..?

"Kalau cacingnya lebih besar kan, Kise-kun seharusnya lebih takut" jelas Kuroko masih sambil menggeliat di kasur dengan muka datar.

_Bukan itu maksudkuuuu..! dan ada apa dengan logikamu tiba-tiba?  
_"Iya, kalau cacingnya yang besar aku makin takut.. tapi Kurokocchi apa kamu demam?" Kise kemudian meraih dahi Kuroko dengan tangannya dan mengukur suhunya.

satu detik.

dua detik.. _Plak!_

Kuroko menepis tangan Kise yang ada di dahinya. Muka Kuroko agak memerah walaupun masih dengan ekspresi yang datar. "Ah.." Kuroko kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam selimut Kise lagi.

Sepertinya blushing Kuroko menular, karna Kise juga ikut-ikutan blushing saat Kuroko menutupi dirinya dengan selimut lagi. Kise benar benar ingin memeluk Kuroko sekarang.

Keduanya terdiam sampai Kise mendapatkan sesuatu yang mungkin boleh dicoba. "Kurokocchi, selimut itu dipenuhi oleh bauku, loh~" Canda Kise. Sebenarnya saat menanyakan itu, Kise tidak berharap banyak, mungkin hanya tatapan datar dari Kuroko atau balasan kalimat yang dingin, yang lalu akan membuat Kise mengeluakan air mata buayanya sambil ngerengek 'Hidoi-ssu!'

Tapi yang Kise dapatkan hanyalah anggukan kecil dari dalam selimut. Benar-benar jawaban yang tidak dia harapkan ataupun dia duga.

_EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?! Begitu jujur?! Apa Kurokocchi tak mengerti kalau itu hanya bercanda?! Atau.. Kurokocchi memang sedang bercanda?_ Pikir Kise sambil blushing sendiri.

Yah, nggak sendiri, juga. Di dalam selimut, Kuroko sebenarnya menjawab itu tanpa pikir dua kali, yang kemudian setelah menyadari apa yang telah ia meng-iya-kan, langsung blushing parah di dalam selimut. _Semoga saja ada meteor jatuh, supaya Kise-kun bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya kemudian aku bisa pergi._ Kata Kuroko dalam hati, menggunakan imajinasinya yang super itu.

Walaupun tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing, mereka sendiri juga tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang canggung ini. Kuroko akhirnya mengeluarkan kepalanya dari selimut.

"Kise-kun/Kurokocchi" Panggil satu sama lain bersamaan.

"Ah, duluan saja(-ssu)" lagi-lagi bersamaan. Karna seperti itu, situasinya kan makin canggung. Mereka ini sehati atau apa, sih?

Yah, sebenarnya nggak bersamaan juga, mungkin salah satu dari mereka telat 0.001 detik, atau berapa, lah. Tapi anggap saja bersamaan. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan siapa yang akan bcara duluan lewat _jan ken_. Yang menang yang ngomong duluan.

Kuroko yang menang. Awalnya Kuroko senang, tapi karna mengingat situasinya sekarang, akhirnya dia nggak jadi selebrasi. Dan sekarang harus mengolah kata-kata gimana caranya dia mau mengatakan apa yang harus dia katakan. Dengan sabar Kise menunggu. Seperti anjing yang menunggu masternya pulang—atau semacamnya. Tapi karna memang Kuroko lah yang awalnya memulai semua ini, sebagai gentlemen, dia merasa bertanggung jawab.

"Kise-kun, sebelum itu aku minta maaf.. maaf karna sudah datang ke kamarmu diam-diam dan.. ehm, ya, itu.." Kuroko membungkuk.

"Ah .. Kurokocchi nggak harus sampe menunduk.."kata Kise, sambil mendorong bahu Kuroko untuk membuatnya duduk seperti sebelumnya.

"hmm, tentang _itu_.." Kuroko mencoba untuk melihat ke muka si model, tapi gagal, karna pesona si model "..wajahmu terlalu menyilaukan. Mati" Gumam lelaki yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu. lalu buang muka.

"EEEHHH?! Kurokocchi, itu jahat!" Kise ngerengek dengan air mata buayanya.

"Hanya saja, aku belum melihat wajah Kise-kun untuk waktu yang lama dan aku agak merindukanmu, jadi .. uhm, aku suka Kise-kun"

Sepertinya Kuroko masih belum bisa mengeja kalimatnya dengan baik, karna gugup. Tapi bagian 'Aku merindukanmu' dan 'Aku menyukai Kise-kun' itu langsung nempel di kepala Kise. Inner Kise mati. Tapi diluar Kise hanya bisa diem kayak orang blo'on ditambah ekspresi yang—terlalu awesome bahkan authornya nggak tau cara menggambarkannya dengan tulisan. Pokoknya gitu aja.

"Kise-kun biasanya datang ke Seirin saat pulang sekolah, atau mengajak aku pergi setiap weekend. Tapi 3 minggu terakhir ini Kise-kun jarang bertingkah seperti anji—maksudku, jarang bertemu denganku. Jadinya aku agak rindu dengan Kise-kun. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukai Kise-kun, jadi kangen itu harusnya hal yang biasa, kan? Lalu aku inget Kise-kun pernah ngasih aku kartu cadangan kamarmu, alasanmu; 'kalau Kurokocchi kangen, datang aja ke kamarku!' dan aku lakukan itu, walaupun awalnya aku sempat menolak tawaranmu.." Jelas Kuroko. Masih tidak melihat muka Kise. Semburat rona kemerahan bisa dilihat di wajah Kuroko, walaupun hanya sedikit

_Oh! Itu dia kenapa kartu kamarku yang satu lagi hilang!_ Hanya itu yang dipikiran Kise saat Kuroko selesai bicara. Entah dia bodoh atau apa.

"Makanya.." Kuroko kemudian duduk di depan Kise, sekarang mata biru langit Kuroko menatap lurus mata coklat madu Kise. "Aku suka Kise-kun. Dalam arti.. romantis, maupun sexual"

**DOR!**

Inner Kise mati. Lagi. yang ketiga kalinya di hari ini. Rasanya, Kise ingin sekali klepek-klepek dilantai seperti ikan yang baru diangkat dari air, karna dia sudah tidak bisa menahan fanboy didalam dirinya. Tapi kan nggak lucu kalau situasi seperti ini tiba-tiba klepek-klepek, bisa-bisa Kuroko pikir Kise udah gila, lalu dibenci, dan dimasukin RSJ, terus ada berita di halaman pertama di koran atau majalah-majalah; **Model-kun, Kise Ryouta, Masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa Karna Fanboying!** Nggak. Nggak lucu sama sekali.

"..se-kun?"

"WAAAHHH AKU NGGAK GILA!" teriak Kise tiba-tiba, baru bangun dari hayalan gila nya.

"Eh.. aneh ya, kalau dapat confession dari sesama cowok..?" Kata Kuroko, sambil tersenyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ah! Bukan Kurokocchi, kok! Aku.. aku juga suka Kurokocchi! Tadi aku cuma ngelamun.. Aku juga suka Kurokocchi, dari lama!" Jawab Kise dengan bersemangat. "...dalam hal yang sexual juga.." Kise bergumam. Sebelum Kuroko bisa menjawabnya, Kise memegang kepala Kuroko dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian menarik kepalanya lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ciuman mereka hanya sebentar, setelah itu Kise menarik Kuroko ke pelukannya. "Kurokocchi curang, aku pengennya yang confess duluan"

"Eh?"

"Yah.. habis, Kurokocchi selalu sama Kagamicchi atau Aominecchi. Dan Kurokocchi juga biasanya tidak menghiraukan aku. Jadinya kupikir Kurokocchi nggak suka sama aku. Makanya sampai sekarang aku belum confess. Tapi dapat memelukmu seperti ini, apalagi tadi dapat confess darimu sangat membuatku senang."

"Habis, aku nggak mau Kise-kun melihat wajahku merona setiap kamu ada disampingku..." Kuroko mengubur kepalanya ke dada Kise, "...seperti sekarang" Kuroko lalu mendorong Kise, supaya pelukannya dilepas, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kise. "Aku sungguh menyukaimu" Kemudian mencium mantan teman satu timnya itu.

Kise, membalas ciuman Kuroko dengan menjilat bibir Kuroko, meminta untuk membuka mulutnya. Dan Kuroko mengijinkanya, yang membuat lidah Kise dengan cepat menyambar bagian dalam mulut Kuroko. Sesekali terdengar desahan Kuroko, yang membuat Kise makin bergairah. Suara itu bagai alunan musik yang membuat Kise bisa kehilangan akal sehatnya. Kemudian Kise menarik kepala Kuroko, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Saling melumat bibir, lidah saling bertautan, air liur yang menetes di sudut bibir. _Manis._ Kise bahkan tidak ingat kalau besok dia bisa ditendang habis-habisan oleh Kasamatsu-senpai jika terlambat. Tapi yang hanya ada di benak Kise sekarang adalah, Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi, _Kurokocchi..._

Setelah beberapa lama, Kuroko mencengkram baju Kise, ingin berhenti, menambah pasokan okisgen di paru-parunya. "Nnn.." Mencoba untuk menarik kepalanya tapi tidak bisa.

Kise kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka, memberikan kesempatan untuk menghirup oksigen., kemudian melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang, _Begitu memabukkan._ Pikir Kise. _Hah.. aku sudah keras._ "Kurokocchi~ tadi kamu belum sempat klimaks, kan?" ucap Kise, sambil membuka retsleting celana Kuroko. "Biar kubantu"

"Ah.. tapi!"

"Sshh.. biarkan aku membuatmu merasa enak, aku akan memijatmu, Kurokocchi nikmatin saja." Kise kemudian mengangkat Kuroko sampai ke pangkuannya, dan memeloroti celana serta celana dalam Kuroko. Kemudian Kise mulai memijat ereksi Kuroko, dengan perlahan.

Lelaki yang sedang diberikan nikmat itupun tak bisa menahan desahannya. "Nnn.. haa.." desah Kuroko sambil menggigit bibir, terlalu memalukan bagi Kuroko untuk mengeluarkan desahannya secara keras-keras.

_Dia masih menahan suaranya.._ Kise kemudian mempercepat tempo naik-turunnya, membuat Kuroko memeluk Kise dan mencengkram baju Kise dengan erat. Kise dengan jelas bisa mendengar desahan nikmat Kuroko yang kepalanya tepat berada disampingnya.

Kuroko, juga belum mau menyerah begitu saja, dia menggenggam penis Kise yang sudah mengeras di dalam.

Membuat si pemilik, tersentak. "Kurokocchi?"

"Kise-kun, biarkan aku.. nn.. membuatmu merasa enak juga" walaupun Kise awalnya protes, Kuroko masih tetap membuka celana Kise, membiarkan adik Kise akhirnya melihat dunia luar. Tanpa aba-aba, Kuroko langsung memijit ereksi Kise di depannya.

"Aah.." membuat si Model ikut-ikutan mendesah, mereka jadi sama-sama memijit. Awalnya pelan, kemudian saat salah satu mempercepat temponya, diikutin yang lain. Saat Kise mulai mengencangkan genggamannya, diterapkan juga oleh Kuroko kepada Kise. Jadi seperti lomba—siapa yang paling enak mijitnya, dia yang menang.

"Kurokocchi, coba dekat.. hhaa.. dekatkan dirimu" ucap Kise sambil memakai satu tangnnya yang bebas untuk menarik pinggang Kuroko. Setelah Kuroko cukup dekat, Kise menempelkan ereksi mereka bersama, lalu menggesek-gesekan penis mereka ke satu sama lain, seperti lagi main pedang.

Mereka berhenti main pijit-pijitan sekarang beralih ke pedang-pedangan. Kuroko sudah tidak lagi memegang penis Kise, membiarkan Kise yang mengurus 'pedang' mereka. Kuroko menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Kise, dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat baju Kise. Masih dengan desahannya yang tertahan.

Kise yang melihat leher Kuroko nganggur begitu terekspos, kemudian menciumnya, lalu menjilat keringat yang ada disana. _Asin._ Pikirnya. Masih menggesek-gesekan penis mereka, Kise kemudian meninggalkan kiss mark di leher Kuroko yang begitu menggoda. Membuat laki-laki bersurai biru muda itu mendesah lagi. Belum puas dengan leher, kemudian Kise beralih ke telinga Kuroko. Menjilat, kemudian menggigit daun telinga Kuroko, membuat si pemilik gemetar keenakan.

"Kise-kun.. aku.. akan keluar.. haa.."

"Un.. aku juga.. tidak bisa tahan lagi..."

"Nnn.. seragam Kise-kun.. nan.. nanti akan kotor"

"Heh.. nggak usah, dipikirkann... hhaaa... hnn.." Ucap Kise sambil mengeluarkan semennya, dikarnakan gerakan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba juga keluar.

Keduanya istirahat sebentar di pelukan masing-masing. Seragam Kise dan baju Kuroko sudah kena sperma mereka, tercampur. Pria berambut pirang itu kemudian membuka baju seragamnya, lalu melemparnya asal-asalan, walau masih terjatuh di tempat tidur. Meninggalkan si pirang hanya dengan boxernya.

Kuroko merebahkan badannya ke samping Kise, dengan kepalanya yang berada di depan pinggang Kise. Lalu menyuruh Kise tiduran.

"Kurokocchi?" walaupun tidak yakin, Kise nurut dan ikut-ikutan tiduran, dengan kepalanya yang menghadap bagian bawah Kuroko dan kepala Kuroko yang menghadap tubuh bagian bawah Kise. (posisi 69, maafkan authornya karna tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dgn baik)

Tanpa menjawab Kise, Kuroko kemudian mencium kemaluan Kise yang masih didalam boxer. Lalu menjilatnya sedikit, membuat si pemilik tersentak dan mengeras. Kuroko kemudian melanjutkan menjilat, lalu menghisap kemaluan Kise yang menegang di dalam boxernya. Kemudian Kuroko membuka boxer Kise dengan mulutnya, membuat kemaluan Kise terekspos menegang di depan kepala Kuroko.

_Kurokocchi.. eroi._ Pikir Kise saat Kuroko menarik boxer Kise dengan mulutnya. Saat kejantanannya sudah diluar, Kuroko kemudian mulai menjilat ujung kepalanya, memainkan lidahnya disitu dulu. Lalu menjilat sisi ereksi Kise, naik dan turun. Membuat si pirang yang sedang diberikan nikmat mengerang. _Tapi aku juga nggak mau kalah~_ Pikirnya. Kemudian Kise meremas kejantanan Kuroko yang masih berada di dalam celana. Membuat Kuroko memekik kaget. "Kurokocchi.. masukan kedalam mulutmu" ucap Kise sambil meremas Kuroko yang akhirnya menegang lagi.

Dan Kuroko pun menurutinya. Kuroko memasukan kejantanan Kise yang besar kemulutnya. Lalu menjilati dan mengulumnya, sementara tangannya meremas testis Kise. Sayangnya, Kuroko mulut tidak bisa memasukan ereksi Kise secara utuh, saking besarnya. Dan air mata terlihat keluar dari ujung matanya karna mulutnya yang membuka terlalu besar.

Kise mengerang kemudian membuka celana Kuroko, memelorotinya. Kemudian memasukan kejantanan Kuroko yang setengah menegang kedalam mulutnya. Kise kemudian menjilat, lalu mengulum Kurokocchi-nya, lalu mengerakan kepalanya, memberikan Kuroko kenikmatan. "Nggghh.." desah Kuroko, mulutnya masih diisi dengan ereksi Kise. Getaran di dalam mulut Kuroko membuat Kise mengerang keenakan dan membuatnya makin bergairah. Setelah beberapa saat, Kise mengeluarkan kejantanan Kuroko dari mulutnya, beralih ke lubang anusnya yang dari tadi berkedut.

Kise kemudian mengubah posisi mereka yang tiduran bersampingan, menjadi Kise yang diatas tubuh mungil Kuroko. "Maaf, Kurokocchi, tapi.. dengan posisi ini akan lebih mudah" Kemudian Kise melebarkan belahan pantat Kuroko, membiarkan anusnya terbuka sebentar, mengagumi lubang yang kemerahan itu. Kise membasahi jarinya dengan air liurnya sendiri, tak ingin Kuroko kaget karna jarinya masuk tanpa bantuan apa-apa, kemudian memasukan satu jarinya yang panjang kedalam Kuroko.

"Nnhhh.." desah Kuroko saat merasakan jari Kise yang memasukinya. Sekali lagi, mulutnya masih diisi oleh Kise yang tereksi sempurna.

Kise pun memainkan jari telunjuknya yang ada di dalam Kuroko, sebelum memasukan jari yang kedua. Lalu memasukan kedua jarinya dengan perlahan, membiarkan Kuroko menikmatinya juga. _Sempit._ Kemudian Kise membuka kedua jarinya didalam Kuroko seperti gunting, merenggangkan anus Kuroko. Yang kemudian mendapat respon desahan dari Kuroko.

Tidak mau kalah, Kuroko kemudian menghisap Kise lebih keras, sambil meremas kejantanan Kise yang tidak bisa Kuroko masukan ke mulutnya. lalu menggerakan tangannya yang meremas kejantanan Kise keatas dan kebawah.

"Hhnnngg.. Kurokocchi..." desah Kise, sambil menahan gerakan pinggulnya kebawah, supaya tidak membuat Kuroko keselek. Precum Kise mulai keluar, membuat Kuroko semakin kuat menghisapnya. "Hhaaaa..." desah Kise pelan saat dia mengeluarkan semennya didalam mulut Kuroko. Kise segera mengangkat badannya, tidak lagi berada di atas Kuroko, namun jarinya masih didalam Kuroko, dan masih tereksi, walau tidak sempurna.

Mulut Kuroko yang sudah penuh hanya dengan kejantanan Kise, ditambah dengan cairan semennya yang hangat, membuat Kuroko dengan refleks menelan semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya. sedikit tersedak karna Kise keluar tanpa peringatan apa-apa. _Rasanya aneh,_ Pikir Kuroko saat semen itu dia telan. Lalu dia menyeka semen Kise yang ada di sudut bibirnya dengan jempol, kemudian merasakannya. _Tapi ini rasanya Kise-kun.. _Kuroko yang masih sibuk dengan semen Kise di sekitar mulutnya, sampai dia baru sadar jari Kise masih didalamnya saat Kise memasukan satu jarinya lagi, jadi tiga jari ada di dalam anus Kuroko. "Aaahh..." pekik Kuroko, kaget. Dan Kise memainkan ketiga jarinya disana untuk beberapa lama, mencari titik sensitif Kuroko. Saat menemukannya, Kise langsung menabrak prostat Kuroko, membuat Kuroko akhirnya mengeluarkan spermanya yang kedua kali dan mendesah nikmat.

"Kurokocchi, sudah sampai seperti ini, aku nggak bisa tahan lebih lama lagi.. aku bisa saja menyakitimu dan, kalau kamu mau berhenti sekarang.." kata Kise dengan muka melas kemudian mengeluarkan jarinya.

"Jika Kise-kun kasar terhadapku, aku nggak akan meninggalkanmu, jadi.." Kuroko bangkit untuk memeluk Kise "lebih percaya dirilah" bisiknya.

Inner Kise mati lagi. Kemudian Kise mencium laki-laki bersurai biru muda itu, tidak sampai bertautan lidah, hanya ciuman singkat yang penuh kasih. "Kurokocchi, tengkurep" suruh Kise.

"Eh.. tapi, memalukan.."

"Tapi dengan menungging, maka jalan masukku lebih aman, setidaknya tidak membuat Kurokocchi terlalu sakit. Aku akan pelan-pelan.."

Kuroko diam sebentar, berfikir. Kemudian dia tengkurep, dengan menaikkan pinggulnya sedikit, masih malu. Dan dia menutupi mukanya dengan bantal Kise. _Baunya seperti Kise-kun.._

Kise kemudian mengangkat pinggul Kuroko lebih keatas, menunjukkan lubang anusnya yang sudah memerah dan berkedut; ingin menelan sesuatu. Kise tersenyum bangga, kemudian menggosok-gosokan lubang Kuroko dengan kepala penisnya, sebelum mulai memasukkannya. Kemudian Ia mendorong dengan kuat, berharap bisa masuk dalam satu dorongan.

"Aahhh...! Ki.. Kise-kun!" rasanya perih, sakit. Kuroko memejamkan matanya dan mengubur kepalanya di bantal, lalu meremas seprai dibawahnya. Daging hangat dan keras ereksi Kise yang masuk kedalamnya tanpa bantuan lotion atau semacamnya membuatnya langsung menegang kembali, dan benar-benar membuatnya kesakitan, tapi ia tahan, karna ketika itu orang yang kalian cintai, kalian biasanya akan melakukan segalanya untuk mereka.

"Kurokocchi baik-baik saja?" tanya Kise khawatir

"Ya,.. hhaa.."

"Aku akan bergerak jika kamu udah terbiasa,"

"U-un.."

Kise kemudian mendorong sedikit lagi, supaya masuk. _Kurokocchi sudah mulai mengendurkan pinggulnya, aah... rasanya pengen banget mulai bergerak! Tapi nanti Kurokocchi kesakitan.._ Pikir Kise, jika dia punya telinga dan ekor anjing, pasti keduanya sudah turun.

"Kise-kun.. bukannya kalau aku menghadap depan akan lebih mudah?"

"Ya, tapi nanti semua bebannya ada di Kurokocchi"

"ta.. tapi.." Kuroko berhenti sebentar, kemudian melihat ke arah Kise "Tapi, aku ingin melihat wajah Kise-kun.."

CRACK! Suara kesadaran Kise yang sudah retak, pecah, hancur.

"Kurokocchi, sehabis ini kalau mau memukulku silakan saja.." Kemudian Kise membalikkan bada Kuroko dengan paksa, membuat atlet bertubuh lebih kecil itu memekik. Kemudian Kise menaruh satu kaki Kuroko di bahunya, dan mulai bergerak maju-mundur

"Aaahh...! Kise-kun! Haa.. aahhh! Pe.. pelan-pel—aaahhnn.." desah Kuroko saat si model mulai bergerak tanpa ampun, ereksinya yang mengenai prostat Kuroko membuat Kuroko semakin nikmat. kejantanan Kuroko pun mengucurkan cairan precum. Kuroko menutup mukanya dengan satu tangan, yang satunya mencengkram seprei dengan kuat, berharap sakitnya bisa mereda, mungkin.

"aah.. Kurokocchi, katanya.. mau lihat muka ku?" ucap Kise sambil mencoba melepas tangan Kuroko, selagi ia masih menggerakan kejantanannya yang mengeras sempurna masuk-keluar. Tapi Kuroko tak berniat untuk melepaskan tangnannya, jadi Kise beralih ke ereksi Kuroko. Lalu meremas kejantanan Kuroko yang mengeras dan menggerakan tangannya naik-turun. Membuat si pemilik berdesah makin nikmat.

Kuroko makin merasa nggak karuan atas nikmat yang daritadi Kise berikan kepadanya, dari belakang; prostatnya terus dihantam oleh kemaluan Kise yang mengeras sempurna, dan di depan; ereksinya yang sedang dimanjakan oleh Kise. Akhirnya desahannya pun keluar tanpa ditahan lagi. "Hhaaa.. ahh~ eenghhh.. Kise-kun!"

Kise senang mendengar desahan Kuroko yang keluar dengan alami, dan juga menyebut namanya berulang-ulang, apalagi dengan suara yang 'hot', mungkin ini akan jadi hobi baru Kise. Kise, masih menghantam prostat Kuroko dan memanjakan ereksi Kuroko, kemudian menekan dirinya lebih kebawah, lalu berbisik tepat di telinga Kuroko yang memerah dengan nafas berat dan suara yang serak. Seduktif.

"Panggil namaku, panggil namaku, lagi.."

"hha.. Kise.. Kise-kun.."

"Ha.. namaku, Kurokocchi"

"Ennghh, Kise-kun! Kise-kun..!"

"NAMAku.." Kise berhenti sebentar, "...Tetsuya.." lanjut Kise dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seakan suara yang paling hot(?) yang bisa ia keluarkan. Dan, hasilnya manjur.

"Aah.. ry.. Ryo.. Ryoutaa—aaahhh..!" saat Kise memanggil nama Kuroko, Kuroko bisa merasakan seluruh badannya merinding. Tidak, bukan merinding disaat seperti mantan kaptennya—Akashi, memanggilnya "Tetsuya" tapi, merinding yang lain, bukan rasa takut. Dan disaat itu juga, Kuroko mengeluarkan cairan semennya. Lalu anusnya makin mencengkram Kise dengan kuat.

Kise tidak bisa memendam rasa bahagianya, sekarang dia keliatan seperti orang idiot yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Mungkin ia ingin langsung memeluk Kurokocchi-nya dengan sekuat tenaga, sampai dia bisa berhenti fanboying, tapi Kuroko sekarang sudah terkulai lemas karna orgasmenya yg sudah berapa kali? Hanya mengingatkan, ereksi Kise masih tertancap dengan mantap di dalam Kuroko. Kise yang belum orgasme semenjak memasuki Kuroko tentu saja belum merasa cukup. Akhirnya Kise mengangkat tubuh Kuroko, lalu menghadapkan Kuroko ke lemari yang ada cerminnya, posisinya Kuroko memunggungi Kise, dengan anusnya masih terisi kemaluan Kise yang masih mengeras.

"ne~ lihat ke depan," suruh Kise sambil menjilat leher Kuroko

"ah..?" Kuroko yang masih lemes, hanya bisa membuka matanya dengan sayu, langsung membelalak saat melihat dirinya, terefleksi di cermin besar didepannya; pemandangan yang sangat _eroi_; Kuroko perutnya dipenuhi semennya sendiri, dan mungkin beberapa semennya Kise, lalu kemaluan Kise yang tertanam dengan baik di anusnya, dan dibelakangnya, Kise sedang asyik dengan lehernya. Kuroko kemudian langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ini memalukan, Kise-kun"

"eh? tapi, dengan begini maka, kita bisa melihat ekspresi masing-masing tanpa susah-susah" Kise beralasan.

"Dasar narsistik"

"Hmm? Tapi dengan begini bukannya akan memberikan sensasi baru?" ejek Kise sambil mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. "Kurokocchi, lihat, anusmu menelan ku dengan laparnya~ lihat betapa mudah ini masuk kedalam~"

Kuroko pun mengintip, yah, namanya juga penasaran. dan yang dia lihat di cermin adalah, kemaluan Kise yang besar, entah kenapa berhasil masuk, mempenetrasi lubang Kuroko. Bukan karna sweet spotnya dihantam, tapi Kuroko berhasil mengeras hanya dengan pemandangan dirinya sendiri.

Kise yang tahu Kuroko menikmatinya, mulai mempercepat temponya, lalu menabrak prostat Kuroko. Selagi bagian bawahnya bekerja, satu tangan Kise menopang badannya, sementara tangan yang lainnya meraih puting Kuroko, kemudian memainkannya. Memelintir, mencubit dan menarik. Setelah itu dia beralih ke ereksi Kuroko, meremas kejantanannya dengan rada kasar.

Kuroko yang juga menikmatinya, akhirnya mau menggerakan pinggulnya, mengikuti gerakan Kise, menaik-turunkan badannya.

"Hah.. Kurokocchi, juga lihat kedepan, dong" Kise berkata sambil menarik salah satu tangan Kuroko yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aahh ... i-itu memalukan" Kuroko mengatakan saat ia melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin, dengan kemaluan Kise yang keluar-masuk di anusnya, dan pinggulnya yang bergerak sendiri, memenuhi hasratnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kise tiba-tiba berhenti, memeluk Kuroko, lalu membisikan "I'm all yours" dengan senyuman.

Kuroko membalikkan kepalanya ke Kise, kemudian mencium si pirang. Dengan anggukan kecil Kuroko kemudian melepas kejantanan Kise yang masih mengeras, lalu membalikkan badannya sampai dia menghadap ke Kise. Atlet bertubuh lebih kecil itu kemudian menggenggam kejantanan Kise, lalu memposisikannya di depan lubang anusnya. Kemudian dia menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan, Kuroko bisa merasakan kepala penis Kise memasuki anusnya.

"Ahh.. ngghh.." Kuroko mendesah, mengehentikan tubuhnya. walaupun Kuroko sudah dipenetrasi Kise berkali-kali, Kuroko masih tidak biasa, mungkin karna dia yang memimpin.

Melihat Kuroko yang bersusah payah mencoba untuk memasukannya dengan muka memerah, lalu penuh dengat keringat, lalu bagaimana anusnya mencoba menelan kejantanannya rasanya seperti tes kesabaran; sabar untuk tidak langsung menyodok Kuroko. Kise menyeringai, _berarti Kurokocchi juga menikmati play seperti ini, kah?_

Kuroko kemudian mulai bergerak lagi, memaksa anusnya untuk segera menelan kejantanan Kise yang besar. _Uh.. kenapa bisa sebesar ini?_ Pikirnya, air mata pun keluar dari sudut matanya. Walau begitu, Kuroko masih tetap memaksa kejantanan Kise untuk masuk ke dalam anusnya.

"Aaahh.. hnn.." desahnya dengan kedua matanya terpejam saat kejantanan Kise akhirnya menyentuh sweet spot. Kuroko lalu menggenggam erat bahu Kise, kemudian menaikkan tubuhnya, sampai hanya setengah dari ereksi Kise berada didalamnya, kemudian turun lagi, membuat ereksi Kise menghantam titik prostatnya dengan mantap. Keduanya pun mengerang.

Kuroko mengulangnya lagi, menaiki ereksi Kise, kemudian menurunkannya dengan mantap, penuh nikmat. Kuroko merasa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, menaik dan menurunkan tubuhnya makin lama makin cepat membuat kejantanan Kise mengenai prostatnya sesuai dengan keinginannya. Tubuh Kuroko tidak ingin berhenti, tapi malah mempercepat ritmenya, Kuroko tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya secara logikal; biarkan saja nafsunya yang memimpin.

Kise memperhatikan Kuroko yang memimpin dengan

Kuroko mempercepat ritmanya, membuat ereksi Kise menghantam prostatnya dengan tepat, sampai keduanya mengerang. _Membuat Kurokocchi yang memimpin ternyata ide yang bagus._ Pikir Kise.

"Hnnggh.. le-lebih keras, Kise-kun..!" Kuroko menaiki kejantanan Kise sudah tidak memikirkan apa-apa selain memenuhi nafsunya. Kemudian bergerak lebih agresif lagi. Membuat anusnya menelan dan mencengkram ereksi Kise lebih dalam. Kuroko sebenarnya malu mengetahui bahwa dirinya sekarang kehilangan kontrol dari nafsunya, dan malu juga karna mengetahui bahwa Kise sedang melihatnya 'kelaparan' cairan precum Kuroko juga sudah tidak tertahan,

"Kurokocchi.. aku hha.. akan bergerak bersamamu.. nnhh" erang Kise, lalu Kise memegang pinggul Kuroko, kemudian mendorong kemaluannya lebih dalam lagi. "Nnghh.. Kurokocchi, sempit sekali" daging hangat dan basah yang mencengkram ereksi Kise dengan kuat seolah menyuruhnya untuk segera mengeluarkan semennya. Tidak—itu bukan pertama kalinya anus Kuroko mengencang, tapi rasanya tetap saja membuat Kise merinding. Mereka bergerak bersama, semakin lama gerakannya semakin kencang, Kise kemudian meraih ereksi Kuroko yang menegang sempurna dan berlumuran precumnya, lalu menggerakan tangannya naik-turun; membuat atlit bersurai biru muda itu mendesah lagi dengan nikmat.

"Ngghh hhaa.. Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi.. aku.. akan keluar!" cairan sperma Kise pun keluar didalam Kuroko. Rasa hangat dan kental yang ada di dalam anus Kuroko membuatnya menumpahkan spermanya juga, beberapa mengenai perutnya, dadanya, dan tangan Kise. Sementara Kise, masih menempatkan kejantanannya yang masih mengucurkan cairan sperma. Setelah beberapa saat, Kise mengeluarkan kemaluannya yang sudah lemas, entah berapa banyak semen yang telah ia keluarkan, beberapa tumpah saat Kise menarik kemaluannya keluar.

Kuroko mengistirahatkan dirinya di pelukan Kise, dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Kise kemudian sibuk memberikan Kuroko kiss mark di sekitar lehernya, menandakan Kuroko itu miliknya, atau hanya sebuah memorabilia dari apa yang yang terjadi barusan. Dan Kuroko hanya bisa mengerang, tidak protes apa-apa.

"Kurokocchi, menginap disini saja, malam ini.."

Hening.

"eh? Kurokocchi..?" panggil Kise. Kise masih bisa merasakan nafas Kuroko yang belum teratur, menandakan Kuroko seharusnya masih bangun.

Tapi Kuroko tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Kurokocchi.. huu.. apa Kurokocchi marah? Hiks, jangan mara—"

"Namaku.."

"Eh?"

"Tadi kau memanggil namaku.." Kuroko melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kise tepat di iris madunya.

"Kurokocchi?"

"Bukan, ucapkan NAMAku," dia berhenti lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kise, "..Ryouta" kemudian menjilatnya dengan seduktif.

Kise hanya bisa membeku ditempat. Mendengar Kuroko yang tiba-tiba menjadi seduktif, _apa Kurokocchi sempat membentur kepalanya?_ Pikirnya. Namun pikirannya segera di ganggu oleh tindakan kecil Kuroko lagi.

"Pembalasan.." ucap lelaki bertubuh lebih kecil darinya sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya, mengejek. Walau masih dengan muka datar—dan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Kise langsung menerjang Kuroko memeluknya erat, layaknya anjing yang melihat masternya pulang kerumah, dengan ekor dikibas-kibas. Entah kenapa, itulah Kise yang sekarang di mata Kuroko. Kise kemudian mencium Kuroko dengan nafsu. Ciuman panas mereka berakhir cukup lama—sampai Kuroko mencakar punggung Kise, krn butuh oksigen.

"aku mau pinjam kamar mandimu, Kise-kun"

"Eh~ bukannya tadi kau panggil aku dengan namaku?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kise dan bergegas pergi dari kamar Kise.

**=Time Skip=**

_Haah.. berendam di air hangat memang yang terbaik. Apalagi setelah.. _Kuroko tidak melanjutkannya, mukanya malah memerah, bisa jadi karna airnya terlalu panas, atau mengingat kejadian barusan. Tapi ingatannya segera diganggu,

BRAK!

"Kurokocchi~" ucap si model saat masuk kamar mandi. "Ayo mandi bersama~"

Kuroko diam saja, dan melanjutkan menikmati berendam air panas. Tapi dia agak kaget saat Kise memasuki bath tub bersama. "Eh? Kise-kun, ini sempit.."

"Ngga apa, Kurokocchi bisa ku pangku, kok"

Mereka sekarang duduk bersama dengan Kuroko dipangku Kise. Itu dengan Kuroko yang dipaksa.

"Kise-kun.."

"hmm..?"

"Perasaan kita sama, kan? Lalu.. kita sudah.. _itu_, jadi—"

"Kurokocchi, mau berpacaran denganku?" Kise yang dari tadi meneggelamkan kepalanya di lengkungan leher Kuroko memotong kalimat Kuroko.

Yang kemudian mendapat jawaban anggukan kecil dari Kuroko, dan telinga Kuroko yang memerah, "Jadi.. sekarang aku boleh memanggilmu Ryouta..?"

Kise yang mendengar jawaban Kuroko—Tetsuya-nya langsung blushing juga. "I.. Iya.." jawabnya agak terbata-bata. Kemudian Ia memeluk Kuroko, dan mengecup punggung putih pacarnya.

"Tetsuya, satu ronde lagi~"

"Eh? Ah! Jangan! Kita lagi mandi, Ryoutaa—aahnnn~"

.

**The end.**

* * *

*****tsukkomi: punchline. (maaf, soal ini tanya ke mbah gugel bagi yang ngga tau, soalnya saya sendiri ngga bisa jelasin)

**A.N:**

Nyahaha~ akhirnya selesai juga.. saya sempet bingung mau bikin ending yang pas gimana.. makanya jadi gini, deh.. waahh ga nyangka bisa bikin 4k+. maafkan jika ini kurang atau jauh dari ekspektasi(bener ga sih gitu tulisannya?) anda. Apalagi saya ga biasa bikin yang hot.. ternyata banyak yang milih **B**, ya. walaupun hanya beda 1 suara, loh.. tp pada akhirnya inilah yang menjadi **True End**.

bagi yang ga tau artinya;

**_Batsu: Punishment/Hukuman_**

**_Issho ni tsuzukeru: Lanjutin bareng_**

Bagi yang pengen tau ending **_Batsu_**, update paling cepat 3 hari dari chap ini dipublish! Karna kemaren kan milih buat **True End**, jadi masih ada satu lagi, **Alternate End**.

Makasih banyak bagi kk-kk yang nyempetin diri buat review/fav/follow OvO)/. ok, saya ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi, jadi.. balasan untuk review dan voting kemaren aja langsung ya..

Untuk: **akai chibi seme**, apakah 'duet' yang ini sudah cukup? Gomen kalau kurang.. u.u VN yaoi KuroBasu pasti laris manis jika ada, saya juga mau mainin, sih.. hoho.. ah, sebenarnya eroge itu pelarian saya krna ga bisa donlot BL (nah loh sama aja parahnya) makasih udah follow! ^w^

Untuk: **Rye Yureka**, hai~ tinggal nunggu 3 hari lagi buat yang satunya, ya~ mohon maaf jika kelamaan. u.u

Untuk: **ArcSa Reiyu**, yeay~ mesum itu normal(eh?) tanding? Ohohoh.. menurut anda siapa yang menang(loh)~? Ya~ KiKuro itu manis ngetik ini aja saya takut kena diabetes #geplaked#

Untuk: **noburanger**, sabar.. tarik nafas, hembuskan! 2-2nya sih sah sah aja~ pada akhirnya keduanya akan dipublish..mohon ditunggu ya 0w0)/. Bulan ramadhan emang agak menyiksa, yah.. Gimana? Udah seger belom? makasih udah follow! ^w^

Untuk: **NekoTama-1110** yeay! Teman seperjuangan(?) KiKuro~ *hug-hug* aye sir! Yang A mohon ditunggu.. makasih udah follow & fav! ^w^

Untuk: **cannarykin**, Aye sir! Ini sudah dipublish! Makasih udah di fav! ^w^

Untuk: **Rhiani**, aye sir~ salam kenal juga! gomen, Batsu nya paling cepet 3 hari lagi, mohon ditunggu! Tapi semoga anda menikmati(?) chapter yg ini.. u.u

Feel free to review, ya!


	3. Alternate End

**Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: Kise x Kuroko**

**Rated: M**

**Genre**: **Romance**(probably)**,** **Humor**(but not really)**.**

**~contains Yaoi, NSFW, OOC, Typo(s), AU, Sadist!Kise. don't like? then don't read. Setting: Kise and Kuroko are neighbors.~**

* * *

**Well, This Is Awkward.**

Batsu - Punishment. Alternate End

.

.

Kise masuk kedalam kamarnya, kemudian segera mengubrak-abrik lacinya dan mengambil apa yang ia butuhkan dengan senyum nakal dimukanya. Tali. Kise melempar selimut yang menutupi badan Kuroko, dan dengan paksa mengikat tangan dan kaki Kuroko di tempat tidur. Kise menaruh dirinya diatas laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Kise-kun?! A..aku minta maaf.." kata Kuroko dengan muka yang merah.

"Tentu saja kau harus minta maaf, Kurokocchi. Datang ke apartemenku tiba-tiba, lalu melihatkan pemandangan seperti itu. Apa kau 'mengundang'ku?" Jawab Kise sambil mengangkat dagu laki-laki yang di bawahnya.

Kise mengecup kelopak mata Kuroko, dan membalut mata Kuroko dengan dasinya. Kise lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Kuroko di tempat tidurnya. "Sebentar, ya. Aku akan kembali dengan cepat"

Kuroko meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan dirinya. Kise mengikat Kuroko dengan memperlihatkan perutnya yang tidak tertutupi apa-apa sampai kaki. Kuroko masih mengenakan baju dan celananya, tapi bajunya terlipat sampai setengah dada dan celananya yang dipeloroti sampai lutut, mengekspos bagian bawah Kuroko. Entah kenapa, bagian bawahnya menyukai perlakuan seperti itu.

Kise kembali ke kamar dan menggendong Kuroko menuju ruang makan. Dan menaruh Kuroko yang masih menampakkan kulit putihnya di atas kursi. Lalu Kise melepas semua pakaian Kuroko sampai ia telanjang sempurna dan mengikat badannya di kursi dengan kaki Kuroko yang diikat ke masing-masing pegangan kursi. Mengekspos penisnya yang tegang dan lubangnya anusnya yang berwarna merah muda. Dengan tangan lelaki bersurai biru muda itu diikat ke atas, memperlihatkan oppai Kuroko.

"Kise-kun?! Ini..apa-apaan..?" Tanya Kuroko dengan sedikit nada marah di suaranya. Walaupun dengan sedikit rona kemerahan di pipinya dan kernyitan di dahinya.

"_Punishment_" jawab Kise singkat.

Kuroko tersentak saat dia merasakan getaran yang menyenangkan di sekitar putingnya. Kuroko menggigit bibir untuk menahan desahannya. Lalu suatu benda langsung terlintas di pikiran Kuroko, _Vibrator?_ Kise mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam sebuah tas hitam, lalu Kise mendekati Kuroko dan memasangkan gag ball ke mulut Kuroko dgn tiba-tiba.

"Sshh.. ini nggak akan sakit, kok. Lama-lama akan enak. Aku akan lembut terhadapmu. Dan aku akan membuat Kurokocchi nyaman" Kise menyeringai. Lalu mulai memasukan 1 jari ke dalam Kuroko.

"Aakkhhh..!"

"Kurokocchi, sempit sekali" Kise tertawa sedikit, "Tapi aku harus membuat Kurokocchi terbiasa dengan semua ini" lanjut Kise dengan memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam lagi dan menulusuri Kuroko.

"Hhmmmmmff.. hngg.." desah Kuroko nikmat.

Setelah merasa cukup, Kise memindahkan vibrator itu di jalan masuk Kuroko, tapi tidak memasukannya. "Kurokocchi, kita mulai yang pertama, ya~" Kise mengelus pipi Kuroko sambil mencubitnya sedikit. dan Kise mulai menyalakan vibrator. Getaran vibrator dibawah, menghasilkan Kuroko mendesah lebih keras. Setelah Kise mengetahui Kuroko menikmatinya, Kise menyentuhkan kepala vibrator dengan mulut rektum Kuroko. Menggosok-gosokkan ujungnya pada daging kemerahan itu, lalu memasukkannya dengan sedkit paksa. Kuroko terhentak saat alat itu masuk kedalamnya. Vibrator yang digunakan Kise tidak besar-besar, tapi cukup untuk membuat Kuroko merintih kesakitan pada awalnya.

"Kurokocchi, padahal ini masih low, loh.. Tetaplah begitu untuk beberapa saat~" muka kuroko memerah dan beberapa kali dia mengangkat pinggulnya karna kesakitan. Atau supaya tambah nikmat?

Pemandangan yang sekarang sudah cukup membuat Kise keluar, tapi dia tahan untuk hidangan utama. Kise mengacak-ngacak tasnya dan mengambil apa yang dia butuhkan selanjutnya. Cock Ring_._

Kise melihat Kuroko sebentar, dan menyeringai "Sebegitu nikmatnya, kah? _Mou _Kurokocchi itu saja belum sampai 1 menit" bersenandung, Kise memainkan remote wireless vibrator di tanganya dan memencet tombol 'On', 'Off', 'Medium', 'High' secara berselingan.

"Aaapphhh..." desahan laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih kecil beberapa kali. Juga diikuti beberapa tetes air mata.

"Eh? Apakah sakit?" Tanya Kise khawatir lalu mendekati Kuroko dan mengelus pipinya. "Tapi adikmu ini sepertinya menyukainya," Kise sekarang mengalihkan tangannya dari pipi Kuroko dan memegang kepala penis Kuroko.

"Ppfffuuahhh!" Kuroko tersentak saat dia dipegang oleh Kise

"Tapi Kurokocchi belum boleh keluar-ssu." Kise memasangkan Cock Ring ke Kuroko, menahan hasrat yang ingin dikeluarkan. Kise yang melihat Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum nista.

Kise memasukan jarinya, sekarang 2 jari ke dalam Kuroko. Mendorong vibrator makin kedalam dan menyentuh point sensitifnya.

"Mmmppfff..! hhnnn.." desahan Kuroko makin mantap tiap vibrator nya mengenai titik prostatnya.

Si pirang membuka 2 jarinya seperti gunting, lalu menekuk dan memutar-mutar jarinya. Layaknya 2 jari itu sedang berdansa. Anus Kuroko yang berkedut mencengkram vibrator dan jari Kise dengan kuat. Setelah merasa cukup, Kise mengeluarkan jarinya, meninggalkan vibrator di dalam, dan memberikan lotion khusus dan memasukan dildo berdiameter 3 cm ke dalam Kuroko. Secara perlahan, tentu saja. Kise kan sudah berjanji akan membuat Kuroko merasa nyaman dan akan memperlakukan Kuroko dengan lembut.

"hhhnngg.." desahan Kuroko makin cepat dan tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Dan air liurnya yang sudah banjir kemana-mana di sekitar dagunya. Walaupun nggak seheboh bajir Jakarta, sih.

Kise yang memasukan dildo sepanjang 10 cm itu secara perlahan, lama-lama mulai terihat bosan, ia akhirnya mempercepat gerakannya. Dan setelah hampir masuk semua, dildo tersebut bertemu dengan vibrator yang sengaja ia tinggal didalam. Kise mendorong dorong dildo dan vibrator itu supaya bertemu dan memberikan Kuroko sensasi yang lebih dahsyat. Kuroko merasa enak karna vibrator itu sedang menyodok-nyodok prostatnya, tapi juga merasa perih karna menahan hasratnya dan kepala penisnya yang sudah memerah. Kise yang menyadari itu mulai memainkan kepala penis Kuroko. Kuroko yang merasakan sentuhan tangan Kise bergidik dan mendesah agak lebih keras.

"Mmmhh..ffuh...hhuh" Kuroko mencoba memanggil Kise, tapi malah gagal. Ya, karna mulutnya ditutupi.

Kise yang tau Kuroko ingin mengatakan sesuatu, akhirnya membuka gag ball di mulut Kuroko dan membuka ikatan di matanya "Kenapa, Kurokocchi~?"

"Ahh.. hnn... Kise-kun.." Kuroko memanggil Kise dengan suara memohon tapi sambil mendesah juga. Di tambah mukanya yang memerah dan.. pokoknya _moe_ aja_,_ yang mengakibatkan inner Kise sempat mati. "Ke..kenapa aku..?"

"Kan kubilang, ini punishment-ssu!" jawab Kise mantap

"Atas.. apa?"

**DHEG!** _Atas apa? Eh? Kenapa aku melakukan ini? Awalnya aku cuma nggak tahan sama Kurokocchi yang sedang masturbasi dikamarku, eh.. ehh.. EHHHH? Kenapa, ya?_ Batin Kise

"Karna.. sudah datang ke kamarku diam-diam?" Jawab Kise, tapi sepertinya itu lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Kise-kun.. itu.. alasan tidak yang masuk akal.. hnngg.." Jawab Kuroko sambil mendesah nikmat. Kuroko juga agak sulit untuk berbicara, beberapa kali dia harus menghirup oksigen di tengah tengah kalimatnya, dikarenakan bagian bawahnya yang masih terisi penuh dan licin.

"Eh? Habis.. Kurokocchi yang bikin aku bersemangat duluan, sih" Kise manyun. Manyunnya itu sebenarnya sama sekali nggak imut. Tapi karna muka modelnya, jadi nggak jelek-jelek amat, lah.

Kuroko tidak menanggapi alasannya yang itu. "Itu.. bisa.. lepaskan vibrator dan dil.., dildo di dalamku? Serta cock ring ini.." Kuroko memohon lagi, dengan muka yang imut. Untuk kedua kalinya, Inner Kise sempat mati karna melihat muka Kurokocchi-nya yang super moe. "Aku nggak akan marah, kok" ngeles, Kuroko sepertinya tahu kelemahan Kise, dan menggunakan jurus muka moe itu sebagai senjatanya.

"sigh.. oke-ssu.. tapi aku belum selesai.." Kise menggembungkan pipinya, dan mengeluarkan dildo di dalam secara perlahan, untuk melihat reaksi laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Aarrghh.. hngg.." Desahan Kuroko sekarang terdengar lebih jelas, walau dia agak menggigit bibirnya.

"Kurokocchi~ belum-ssu.. masih ada satu lagi di dalam, tahan, ya" Kise memasukkan kedua jarinya lagi kedalam Kuroko. Bukannya langsung mengambil, Kise malah memainkan jarinya di dalam dulu.

"Kise-kun.. nnghh.. stop.."

Kise tidak menghiraukannya. Setelah puas, pria blonde itu akhirnya mengeluarkan vibrator dari dalam Kuroko dan juga melepaskan cock ring. Tak lama kemudian, Kuroko langsung keluar karna sudah tidak tahan. Semen Kuroko muncrat kemana-mana, perutnya, dadanya, bahkan wajah Kuroko sendiri, baju Kise, tangan Kise, beberapa juga mengenai wajah model Kise. Kise yang melihat Kurokocchi-nya dipenuhi semen, entah imannya kuat atau apa, dia masih bisa tahan._ Mungkin seharusnya aku rekam ini.. _Pikir Kise

"Ano.. Kise-kun.. talinya,"

"Siapa yang bilang sudah selesai-ssu?" Kise tersenyum licik

"Eh? Ahhnn..! aagghhh.." Kuroko mendesah lagi karna Kise tiba-tiba menjilat putingnya.

"Mmh~ puting Kurokocchi yang pink mengeras~ Kurokocchi sensitif di sini juga, kah?" Kise menjilat puting Kuroko yang kanan dan memainkan yang kiri dengan tangannya. Beberapa kali, Kise menggigit, menjilat dan mengisap puting Kuroko. Mungkin berharap ada sesuatu. Lalu tangannya juga nggak mau kalah, tangan Kise memelintir, mencubit dan menarik, dan puting pink Kuroko, yang membuat puting dan desahan Kuroko semakin keras. Belum puas, Kise menggigit kulit putih susu Kuroko beberapa inci dari putingnya, lalu menghisap bagian kulit itu, meninggalkan kiss mark yang berwarna kemerah mudaan. Lalu mengulangnya lagi sampai ada banyak kiss mark di dada Kuroko. Dan Kuroko hanya bisa mengerang.

Jika saja Kuroko tidak diikat, dia akan meng-ignite Kise dengan semua tenaganya.

Kise yang satu tangannya masih bebas, memijit ereksi Kuroko. "Kurokocchi, padahal kan tadi baru keluar, sudah keras lagi.." kata Kise sambil memberikan Kuroko kenikmatan. '_Mimpi apa semalem sampe bisa giniin Kurokocchi.. eh? Apa jangan-jangan emang ini cuman mimpi? Tidak.. tapi aku bisa memegang Kurokocchi seperti ini.. tapi kalau memang mimpi..' _Batin Kise.

Si Model mengehentikan gerakannya, kemudian mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya lagi. Aphrodisiac. Kise menyeringai nista lagi. Sebenarnya, Kise tdk tau kenapa ada tas hitam berisi itu semua di dapurnya. Itu ditinggalkan oleh salah satu _Nee-chan_ nya. Dan ia pikir mungkin ini saat yang tepat menggunakannya.

"Kurokocchi~ aan~" Suruh Kise

"Hhaapph!"

Kise memasukkan aphrodisiac itu ke mulut Kuroko dengan paksa, membuat Kuroko kaget. Namun, Kise tidak berhenti disitu. Kise kemudian mencium Kuroko, juga merasakan aphrodisiac itu sebelum mendorong dengan lidahnya supaya Kuroko menelan aphrodisiac tersebut. Kise bertautan lidah dengan Kuroko, menyapu langit-langit dalam mulut Kuroko, sampai dia puas.

Aphrodisiac yang tadi diberikan Kise lumayan kuat, Kuroko sekarang merasa seluruh tubuhnya panas, dan nafasnya makin tidak teratur, tubuhnya menginginkan Kise—dia sudah tidak tahan terus-menerus dimainkan. Sama halnya dengan Kise. Kise yang merasakan aphrodisiac itu juga makin terangsang, ingin segera menyantap hidangan utama. Namun kalau hidangan itu bagian favoritmu, atau bagian yang terbaik, biasanya akan kamu tinggalkan untuk yang terakhir, bukan?

Kise mengambil kekang yang ujungnya rantai (lagi-lagi dari tas misterius), seperti yang buat anjing itu, loh. Lalu mengikatnya di leher Kuroko. kemudian mengencangkan ikatan kekangnya, dan membuka ikatan yang ada di kakinya. Sekarang Kaki Kuroko bebas dan dia bisa kabur—yah, itu juga kalau dia bisa jalan. Kakinya gemetaran, untuk berdiri saja susah, apalagi kabur? Kise menarik rantai di leher Kuroko, lalu dia duduk di sofa terdekat, tak lupa dengan menyeret Kurokocchi-nya.

"Kurokocchi, roleplay time.. Kurokocchi ceritanya anjing, ok? Dan,.." Kise yang satu tangannya bebas, membuka retsleting celananya. Menunjukkan kemaluannya yang sedari tadi mengeras. "ini ada _vanilla_ _shake_ milikku" jelas Kise singkat.

Kuroko ingin sekali protes, tapi nafsunya juga sudah meluap-luap. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang, yah.. nurut sama 'master'nya. Kuroko berlutut, kemudian mendekati kemaluan Kise, sampai itu teracung di depan mukanya. Hanya mengingatkan, tangan Kuroko masih diikat.

Kuroko menurutinya, pertama ia mengecup kemlaun Kise, lalu menjilat dan kemudian memasukan anu Kise kedalam mulutnya dengan cepat, namanya juga nafsu. Kise mengerang, dan Kuroko malah makin mengisap kemaluan Kise dengan mantap. Kise mencengkram rambut Kuroko, memaksanya agar bisa memasukkan kemaluannya lebih dalam. Tangan Kuroko yang dari tadi dibawah, dia angkat dan meremas testis Kise, membuat si pemilik makin keenakan.

"Nggghh.. Kurokocchi... ahh.. ke-keluar!"

Kise mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Kuroko. yang hanya dengan kejantanannya saja mulut Kuroko udah penuh, apalagi ditambah dengan semen Kise.

"Telan," perintah Kise singkat sambil menutupi mulut Kuroko dan menarik Kuroko dari kejantanannya yg sudah melemas.

Kuroko menelannya dengan rada sulit, dia pikir menelan ini akan semudah _vanilla shake_ yang biasa ia minum, tapi ternyata berbeda. Tapi pada akhirnya Kuroko yang bersusah payah meneguk semua semen yang ada di mulutnya. Kise lalu membuka mulut kuroko, dan melihat ke dalam. Kuroko dengan refleks memeletkan(itu bukan sih namanya) lidahnya seperti anjing.

"Hm~ gitu dong, _good boy_"

Kise kemudian menjatuhkan Kuroko ke sofa,

Kise kembali ke Kuroko lalu memasukan empat jarinya ke mulut Kuroko. "_saa_, Kurokocchi.." kata Kise tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa dan malah memberikan senyum ke Kuroko. Jemari Kise menyapu langit-langit mulut Kuroko, lalu juga beradu dengan lidah Kuroko. Air liur pun tak tertahan keluar dari sudut bibir Kuroko.

Kuroko, yang mengerti maksud Kise langsung menjawab dengan mengisap jari-jari Kise yang panjang. Sementara Kise memberikan kiss mark di dada, dan leher Kuroko.

Setelah puas dengan kiss marknya, Kise beralih ke ereksi Kuroko. Kise mencium kepala penis Kuroko dan bergumam "Ittadakimasu" sebelum memasukan penis Kuroko ke mulutnya.

Kuroko yang kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Kise, menggigit jari Kise yang di dalam mulutnya.

"Mmhhnnn.." Kise bergumam karna sakit. Tapi Kise yang bersuara mengakibatkan getaran yang membuat ereksi Kuroko di dalam mulut Kise keenakan. Terengah-engah, Kuroko sudah tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaannya lagi. Sementara Kise terus memberikan Kuroko blowjob, dengan memastikan Kuroko menikmatinya, tentu saja.

"Ki.. Kise-kun.. haa.. aku.. akan keluar.." Kuroko memperingatkan. Kise mengeluarkan kejantanan kuroko dari mulutnya dan menekan ujung kepalanya, membuat Kuroko tersentak.

"Sebentar Kurokocchi~" Kise yang melihat ekspresi Kuroko tersenyum puas. Lalu Kise merentangkan bokong Kuroko dengan kedua tangannya, mengagumi lubang Kuroko yang dari tadi berkedut dan memerah, kemudian menjilat lubang Kuroko.

"Aaghh..! Kise-kun.. ja.. jangan, disitu kotor.. mnn.." Kuroko mendesah selagi semen cairnya keluar.

"Nn~ kalau itu Kurokocchi aku nggak keberatan.." Kise kemudian memasukan lidahnya ke dalam Kuroko. Dan menjelajah bagian dalam Kuroko dengan lidahnya. Membuat Kuroko mengeluarkan semen cairnya lebih banyak lagi.

"Hnng.." Kuroko ingin mendesah, tapi dia tahan dengan menggigit bibirnya, tapi dia tidak menggigit begitu keras sampai membuat bibirnya berdarah, hanya bertambah merah. "Ki.. Kise-kun.."

"Nn? _Nani?_"

"Aku.." Kuroko berhenti sebentar, memikirkan bagaimana cara mengutarakan 3 kata yang sebenarnya simpel. Kise membiarkan Kuroko berfikir sambil memberikan beberapa kiss mark di paha dalam kuroko dan menjilat ereksi Kuroko.

"Aku ingin Kise-kun" Akhirnya Kuroko bersuara. Tapi cara tidak seperti kalimat yang sebelumnya dia katakan. Kali ini laki-laki beriris biru langit itu mengatakan satu kalimat itu dengan tanpa pause, atau desahan yang memotong kalimatnya. Dia mengatakannya dengan lancar dan dengan keyakinan penuh.

Kise yang mendengar kata-kata itu langsung membeku di tempat. '_Eh? Kapan terakhir kali aku bersihin kuping? Pasti sudah kotor sekali..'_ Pikirnya. Kise berhenti menjilati Kuroro dan mulai mengorek kupingnya dengan jari kelingking. Kise sebenarnya agak berharap kupingnya kotor, jikalau dia salah dengar tadi. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kuping Kise bersih. "Kurokocchi.. tadi mau apa?" Kise menanyakannya dengan nada suara yang tidak yakin, bukan dengan nada mengejek.

Kuroko diam sebentar, bingung dengan kelakuan Kise. Orang situasinya seperti ini, kok malah korek kuping? Tapi saat mendengar pertanyaan Kise, dengan cepat Kuroko blushing. "Ah... maksudku, A-Aku... ingin dilepaskan, Kise-kun" Jawab Kuroko sambil membuang muka, menoleh ke kiri, tanda orang berbohong.

Kise yang melihat reaksi Kuroko lagi-lagi mati didalam. '_Kenapa Kurokocchi tiba-tiba tsundere? Tapi yang penting moe!'_ Pikir Kise. Namun segera menyeringai nakal sambil mengangkat dagu Kuroko, mempertemukan mata coklat madunya dan biru langit Kuroko. "Kurokocchi sejak kapan ketularan Midorimacchi? Hehe~ tapi Kurokocchi yang seperti ini, aku juga suka" Kise kemudian mencium Kuroko, melumat dan menjilat bibirnya, meminta akses masuk. Kise kemudian mencengkram rambut Kuroko, memperdalam ciuman mereka sampai akhirnya Kuroko mendesah.

Tapi Kuroko tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Kehilangan kesabaran, Kise menggigit bibir bawah Kuroko mengakibatkan Kuroko membuka mulutnya, memberikan kesempatan ke Kise. Dan tentu saja Kise langsung mengambil Kesempatan itu, menjelajahi setiap ruang di dalam mulut Kurokocchi-nya. Lalu bertautan lidahnya dengan lidah Kuroko. Dan satu tangannya yang bebas memainkan puting Kuroko.

"Nngaahhh.." Desah Kuroko di tengah ciuman panas mereka. Kuroko yang mulai kekurangan oksigen dengan susah mencoba melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, setidaknya ia ingin menambah suplai oksigen di paru-parunya. Namun, Kise masih belum ingin menyelesaikan ciuman mereka, walaupun Kise sendiri juga membutuhkan oksigen. Tapi melihat Kuroko yang megap-megap seperti ikan juga membuat Kise semakin bersemangat. Kise akhirnya menghentikan ciuman panas mereka dengan nafas berat dan seuntai air liur yang menempel di mulut masing-masing.

"Kurokocchi.." Kise memanggil nama orang yang dicintainya dengan suara yang serak, dan berat. Menginginkan Kuroko.

Kise membuka seragam sekolah yang dari tadi masih ia kenakan, yang sedikit kotor karna terkena semen Kuroko. "Kurokocchi.. lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku~" Kise senyum nista. "Sekarang tanggung jawab" lanjut Kise sambil mengecup pipi Kuroko.

"Eh? Kise-kun.. mau memasukkannya..?" tanya Kuroko ragu. Sebenarnya Kuroko sudah tau jawabannya, tapi hanya untuk memastikan.. '_lagi pula, bagaimana benda sebesar itu bisa masuk? Walaupun dengan segala benda yang telah masuk ke dalam diriku, itu ukurannya beda dari vibrator atau dildo yang tadi!'_ Batin Kuroko.

Kise hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang sudah jelas itu, dan menjawabnya dengan mengangkat paha Kuroko, supaya bisa dapat akses masuk yang lebih baik. Lalu mengarahkan ujung kepala penisnya ke lubang anus Kuroko. Menggosok-gosok kepala penisnya didepan anus itu, untuk merasakan daging Kurokocchi-nya. "Heh.. menurutmu jawabanku apa~?"

Kise kemudian mulai mendorong pinggulnya, memasukan penisnya perlahan, karna tidak ingin mengejutkan Kuroko. Kuroko yang merasakan daging hangat yang mulai memasuki dirinya tersentak dan mendesah nggak karuan. "Aah... hhyaa.. ki.. kise-kunn.." Semakin lama semakin dalam. Kuroko terus menggeliat dengan heboh di kursi, walaupun tangan dan kakinya diikat.

"Kurokocchi.. walaupun dengan dildo dan vibrator yang tadi, anusmu masih mencengkram ku dengan kuat.. dasar e~cchi~" komen Kise dengan nafas terengah-engah. Kise sebenarnya juga menyukai fakta kalau anus Kuroko masih mau mencengkram Kise walaupun sudah di masukan macam-macam. Kise berhenti mendorong pinggulnya, berhenti sebentar, kemudian mulai bergerak mundur dan maju lagi.

"Aaahh...!" desah Kuroko yang tertahan. Kise yang berada di dalamnya saja dia sudah merasa cukup, tapi ditambah gerakan maju mundurnya, nikmat yang Kuroko rasakan makin nggak karuan. Apa lagi disaat kejantanan Kise yang mengenai prostatnya. Air liur yang keluar dari pinggir mulutnya, matanya yang berair, serta pikirannya yang sudah tidak karuan karna yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanya nikmat dan pria yang sedang memberikannya semua rasa nikmat ini, Kise. "Kise.. Kise-kun! Ahh.. mmhhh..."

_'Lebih cepat.. Lebih keras!' _ Pikir Kise. Dan tubuhnya pun bergerak lebih mantap. Suara yang terbentuk dari gesekan daging dengan daging benar-benar lewd. Kise kemudian memijit ereksi Kuroko dengan kasar. Kuroko pun tersentak dan mengerang keenakan. Lalu Kise menghantam prostat Kuroko dengan ganas, seperti tak ada hari esok.

"Ki..Kise-kun, pelan-pelan.. haa.. aahhn.." Desah Kuroko lagi. Kenikmatan yang ada di depan dan di belakang dirinya benar-benar membuatnya gila. Di tambah lagi dirinya yang diikat sekarang. "Nnnggghh.. ah.. haa.. Kise-kun,". Setelah beberapa kali prostatnya dihantam dengan kasar, Kuroko akhirnya tidak bisa menahan lebih lama dan menyemburkan spermanya.

"Haahh.. Kurokocchi, aku belum orgasme, loh.." ucap si Model, masih menggerak-gerakan pinggulnya. Kemudian tangan Kise memainkan puting Kuroko. Kedua mata Kuroko melebar saat menyadari kejantanan Kise yang masih keras didalam anusnya, dan tangannya yang tiba-tiba mencubit kedua puting Kuroko yang mengeras. Beralih dari puting Kuroko, Kise mengangkat pantat Kuroko supaya dia dapat bergerak dengan lebih mudah. Kise kemudian menarik penisnya keluar sampai hampir semuanya, lalu mendorong dengan kuat memasukkan semuanya kedalam Kuroko, kemudian menabrak prostat Kuroko hanya dengan satu gerakan mantap.

"Hhaaa..! ahh.. aahh.. Kise-kun.. cu-cukup..!" desah Kuroko setengah teriak. Perlakuan Kise yang tadi membuat kemaluan Kuroko yang sempat lemas, menjadi keras kembali. Lalu anusnya juga mencengkram kemaluan Kise makin kuat.

Kise menyeringai nista krna Kurokocchi-nya sudah mengeras lagi. Dan ditambah anus Kuroko yang mencengkram kejantanan Kise seolah menyuruhnya orgasme. Beberapa tetes air mata keluar dari mata biru langit Kuroko. Kuroko bisa merasakan anusnya yang berkedut-kedut karna terus di penetrasi oleh kejantanan Kise yang terus bergerak dan menyodoknya makin dalam. Tapi Kuroko hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang saat Kise mengenai titik prostatnya berkali-kali.

"Ha.. Kurokocchi.." Si model mempercapat temponya, menyodok-nyodok prostat Kuroko lebih keras, lalu mengeluarkan kejantanannya dalam satu tarikan dan keluar di depan Kuroko. Semennya tumpeh-tumpeh di seluruh tubuh Kuroko, bahkan ada yang mengenai rambut si pemain bayangan itu.

Begitu juga dengan Kuroko. Setelah Kise mengeluarkan miliknya dengan cepat dari anus Kuroko, Kuroko juga mengeluarkan hasratnya yang sudah tidak tertahan lagi. Mengakibatkan miliknya tumpeh-tumpeh di dadanya sendiri, perutnya, dan juga beberapa mengenai dada bidang, dan perut berotot yang sudah terbentuk dengan baik si model.

Kise melihat ke bawah untuk sebuah pemandangan yang seksi; Kuroko yang terikat, dipenuhi semen dan keringat, wajah blushing. Sempurna. Kemudian menjilat semennya yang sudah tercampur dengan semen dan keringat Kuroko yang ada di perut Kuroko, lalu naik ke atas sambil memberikan kiss mark. Kuroko hanya bisa mengerang, masih capek dengan permainan yang tadi. Lalu Kise juga berbaik hati karna berbagi dengan Kuroko love juice mereka melalu ciuman.

Entah berapa lama ciuman itu berlangsung, Kuroko dan Kise sepertinya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin berhenti. Sampai akhirnya Kise menarik kepalanya, '_Sekarang... sekarang harus gimanaa? Gyaa! Aku bener-bener belum memikirkan sampai sini! Kupikir Kurokocchi setidaknya akan.. aku tidak tau, melawan, mungkin? Yah, dia sih sempat melawan, tapi kupikir akan lebih keras? Huwaaa aku gugup! ah, sekarang pokonya lepaskan Kurokocchi dulu._.' Batin Kise. Sambil bersenandung gugup, Kise membuka ikatan di tangan Kuroko, lalu kakinya.

Pergelangan tangan dan kaki Kuroko memerah dan agak lecet-lecet karna memberontak, atau bisa juga krn ikatan Kise terlalu kencang. Kise segera menyadari tangan Kuroko dan bertanya khawatir "Kurokocchi, tanganmu, tidak apa-apa?" Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Sejak Kuroko keluar untuk err—keberapa kali? Pokoknya yang terakhir, aja, Kuroko belum mengeluarkan satu kata pun, dan juga tidak melihat Kise langsung ke matanya.

"Kurokocchi? Ah.. ma..marah, kah?" Kise bertanya lagi. Saat ini, mungkin telinga anjing Kise akan turun kebawah, jika ada.

Hening.. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ta-tapi, namanya kan juga hukuman!" Kise ngeles,

Hening lagi. Dan Kuroko juga hanya duduk diam menatap lantai, seperti lantai itu lebih menarik dari Kise.

"Ah.. ini, baju Kurokocchi, pakai, nih, nanti masuk angin, loh!" suruh Kise sambil memberikan pakaian Kuroko.

Kuroko bahkan tidak mengambil bajunya.

Kise mulai tidak nyaman dengan kesunyian ini. _Marah! Pasti marah!_ Pikirnya. Lalu tanpa Kise sadari, matanya sudah berair. "huu.. Kurokocchi.. jawab.. huu.." entah itu air mata buayanya atau air mata sungguhan.

Kuroko akhirnya berdiri, "Kise-kun.."

Jika Kise punya telinga dan ekor anjing, telinga itu pasti naik ke atas dan ekornya sudah bergoyang-goyang. "Kurok—oouaaagggghhh!" sebelum Kise bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia diberikan hadiah oleh Kuroko, sebuah Ignite Pass tepat di mukanya dengan semua kekuatan Kuroko yang tersisa. Sakit? Banget! Cukup untuk membuat si Model jatuh dan pingsan ditempat. Tapi sebelum Kise pingsan, Kise bisa melihat muka Kuroko yang merah seperti warna rambut mantan kaptennya—akashi, sampai ke telinganya, dengan ekspresi yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, campuran antara malu, dan marah.. mungkin?

* * *

KUKURUYUUUKK! PETOK PETOK! WIIUU WIIUU! Suara alarm handphone Kise berbunyi dengan ringtone ayam beserta ambulance nyasar yang berisik dengan tidak elitnya, menunjukkan waktu 06.00 AM.

"nggh.. berisik.." bahkan pemilik handphonenya juga berpendapat sama. Kise mencoba meraih-raih handponenya dengan mata tertutup, tapi malah.. **BRUK!** "_itte_... ah.. badanku kok pegel-pegel semua.. Eh.. aku tidur di sofa?!" sadar Kise saat dia mendapati dirinya sedang mencium lantai di ruang tamunya. Sofa Kise sebenarnya tidak kecil-kecil amat, tapi karna Kise tingginya 189 cm, jadi kan tetap aja badannya harus meringkuk supaya bisa tiduran, setidaknya. Dan yang lebih bikin Kise kaget lagi, dia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Kise ingat, kemaren dia benar-benar capek karna kerja lembur. lalu saat dia pulang, dia langsung tiduran di sofa karna saking mengantuknya? Tidak, Kise bukan orang yang seceroboh itu, setidaknya yah, tiduran di kamar walaupun dia capek sekali. Tapi dia mengingat _sesuatu_.. dengan cepat, Kise melihat ke arah ruang makannya. '_Huh.. rapih_.' Pikirnya. Lalu mengecek kamarnya, dan rapih juga. Kise pergi ke dapur, untuk memastikan satu hal lagi. Dan dia menemukan sebuah tas hitam yang isinya penuh dengan sex toys yang lengkap.

Di dalam hati Kise, dia merasa lega, tapi segera menyesalinya.. '_HUWAAAA ternyata emang cuma mimpi! Ya, lagipula mana ada Kurokocchi yang mau masuk ke kamarku begitu saja dan bilang "aku mau kise-kun" lalu berekspesi yang sangat moe begituuu.' _Kise menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. "Sudahlah! Lagian ini bukan saatnya stress, mau mandi! Menyegarkan pikiran!" teriaknya tiba-tiba.

**Time Skip**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.45. Kise menghela napas, sebenarnya itu masih terlalu pagi, karna sekolahnya masuk jam 08.00. tapi dikarenakan dari apartemen Kise ke Kaijo membutuhkan 2 kali ganti kereta, dan hari ini ada latihan pagi, yah mau nggak mau harus pagi-pagi. Kise mengunci kamar apartemennya, dan secara kebetulan bertemu dengan tetangganya yang juga mau berangkat ke sekolah, cinta pertamanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, maling hatinya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Walaupun kamar mereka bersebelahan, mereka jarang bertemu, paling hanya 1 kali seminggu. Kalau mau dipaksain bertemu, biasanya Kise jemput Kuroko ke Seirin, dan itupun kalau Kuroko mau pulang bareng Kise. Ditambah lagi selama 3 minggu terakhir ini Kise banyak jadwal macem-macem, makanya nggak bisa ketemu sama tetangganya selama 3 minggu itu. Dan bisa bertemu pagi-pagi seperti ini adalah seperti mimpi jadi nyata buat Kise.

"Kurokocchi~ met pagi!" sapa Kise duluan.

Kuroko entah kenapa agak terkejut mendengar sapaan Kise, "Selamat pagi, Kise-kun" Kuroko hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat orang yang menyapanya.

"Kurokocchi, bertemu pagi-pagi begini kan jarang, ayo kita berangkat bareng!"

"Tapi sekolah kita beda arah.." Kuroko menjawab Kise masih tanpa melihat mukanya.

"Kita bisa bareng sampe stasiun yang pertama, kok.. please, ya?"

"Hmm.. asal Kise-kun nggak menggangguku baca buku" Jawab Kuroko sambil mulai membaca buku yang dipegangnya dari tadi.

_'Yap. Ini Kurokocchi. Mana mungkin Kurokocchi yang cool begini masuk ke kamarku dan.. ahh! Mengingat mimpi itu membuatku gila!'_ Batin Kise.

_'Kise-kun idiot.. masa setelah kemaren dia masih bersikap biasa? Mana karna itu aku jadi nggak bisa tidur semalaman terus harus ngeberesin kamarnya Kise-kun, lalu menaruhnya di sofa supaya nggak sakit, pula. Atau.. kemaren aku memukulnya terlalu keras?' _Batin Kuroko.

Di tengah pikirannya masih-masing, mereka berjalan dengan keheningan yang canggung. Kise sudah tidak tahan dan akhirnya mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, buku itu memangnya seru sekali, kah?" Kise mencondongkan badannya ke Kuroko, mendekatkan kepala mereka, walau masih dihalangi oleh bukunya Kuroko.

Dan hasilnya, membuat Kuroko melihat ke langsung ke mata coklat madu Kise untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak kemaren malam. Membuat Kuroko nge-blush sedikit, dan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kurokocchi, sejak kapan kamu punya kantung mata?" tanya Kise khawatir.

Kuroko diam saja, menaikkan bukunya sampai Kise tidak bisa melihat wajah Kuroko. Kise yang merasa di abaikan malah makin berisik ke Kuroko. Nanya macem-macem, dan Kuroko hanya menjawab dengan anggukan atau gelengan kepala.

Kise akhirnya menyerah, mereka sudah sampai di depan stasiun, dan saat dia ingin pamit ke Kuroko, tiba-tiba Kise merasakan sesuatu yang berat di sekitar lehernya, dasinya ditarik dan bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Kuroko. Setelah berapa detik, saat Kise baru sadar Kuroko menciumnya, Kuroko melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Yang kemarin malam.. tanggung jawab" hanya itu yang dikatakan Kuroko, kemudian Kuroko pergi dan menghilang dari kerumunan orang. Ya, Kuroko baru saja mencium Kise di depan stasiun. Tapi karna pagi itu sibuk, sepertinya tidak ada yang memperhatikan.

Setelah kata-kata dari Kuroko, mimpi Kise—bukan, memori yang kemarin malam dengan cepat merasuki pikiran Kise, dan menyadarkannya. '_Dan lagipula kalau itu beneran mimpi celanaku tadi pagi masih kering-kering aja tuh._ _EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?! Ja.. jadi.. itu memang bukan mimpi?!' _Inner Kise mati lagi. "Kurokocchii! TUNGGUUUU!" Kise berteriak sekarang, dengan mukanya yang memerah. Kerumunan orang yang tadinya tidak memperhatikan, sekarang semua mata tertuju pada pemain basket sekaligus model pirang itu. Membuat Kise dikerumuni fangirls di pagi hari.

Kuroko yang dari tadi menutupi mukanya dengan buku hanya bergumam "..idiot" dengan senyuman yang terulas dimukanya, walau tidak begitu jelas.

**The End**

* * *

A.N:

Yes. Selesai. Ternyata saya bisa juga bikin multichapter... huah.. chap 227 itu ending dari teikou arc bkn, sih? Kalo iya, syukur lah.. saya ga harus kebanjiran feels lagi..

makasih bgt buat kk-kk yang nyempetin baca review/fav/follow! Gimana yang ini? Kurang, kah? Terlalu lebay, kah? Lanjut ajah balasan buat reviews deh..

Untuk: **NekoTama-1110**, (y) saya juga ga tau ada kata-kata seperti pedang2an.. tiba2 aja kepikiran pas ngeliatin sepupu lagi main pedang2an(pedang yg dijual sama abang2 ituh.. pfft) oh ya, itu paragraf gagal, tee-hee~ tadinya mau dihapus, tapi waktu lagi diedit lagi gapake kacamata, makanya jadi gitu deh~ Review lagi, ya~

Untuk: **akai chibi seme**, woww hati-hati, bung! muttsurini aja kalah /salahfandom. Ah~ tapi masa sebegitunya sih? Saya maluuhh / ahaha, tau tuh Kise, kuat amat ya (elu yang ngetik, woy) ah masa sih kayak di VN? Ini padahal dr VN yang saya mainin kira-kira 2 thn lalu, (pfft masih inget aja, giliran pelajaran susah amat ingetnya #eacurhat) dan, sebenarnya kalo di VN ga sampe segini, loh.. ada yg saya tambah2in sendiri.. wwww saya maininnya online-ssu! Jadi saya lupa judulnya, gomen u.u Review lagi, ya~

Untuk: **kirikacchi**, wa.. _honto_? Yang cermin itu.. saya juga ga tau kenapa saya dapet itu. (itu padahal ga ada di VN) Yeay! Penungguan lama telah berakhir (?) ini sudah di apdet! semoga dikau menikmatinya~ Review lagi, ya~ Makasih udah di fav!

Untuk: **Shaun-the-Rabbit**, ahahaha~ _bareteru~_! Yap! Ada dialog dan scene yang saya rada copas dari [Poisoning] OAO dikau juga suka baca/donlot doujin, kah? Omg. sharing yuukk #digebukin (coretsayapunyasebelasdoujinKnBdelapandiantaranyaR delapanbelascoret #okegapenting) Review lagi, ya~

Untuk: **Hepta Py**, aye~ makasih ^q^ walopun ini sih masih pertama kalinya bikin yg reted M. Aye! Udh lanjut kk~ semoga anda menikmati! Review lagi, ya~

Feel free to review, ya!


End file.
